The way you are
by MellarkLovesEverdeen
Summary: "You ask a lot of things, you know?" I feel the corner of my lips starting to twitch up, "Is that so?" "Yes," his intense sapphire blue eyes stare back at me with an expression I can't read. Just then I realize we have stopped walking and we're staring at each other and the only thing I'm sure about is that my cheeks burning. Modern Day. AU.
1. Chapter One: Prologue

**Hello Everyone! So this is my new Fanfic, I had another but I deleted it because I didn't liked it. So technically this is my first story so be nice.**

**Anyway, I came out with this idea of a dream I had. Please review and tell me your opinion, this is the first chapter so it's short but the next ones will be longer.**

**Summary: **_**"You ask a lot of things, you know?" I feel the corner of my lips starting to twitch up, "Is that so?" "Yes," his intense sapphire blue eyes stare back at me with an expression I can't read. Just then I realize we have stopped walking and we're staring at each other and the only thing I'm sure about is that my cheeks burning.**_

_**Katniss Everdeen moves with her broken family to the sunny state of Florida. What surprises will expect her? Will she hold her ground or do things she never thought she would like falling in love?**_

**I don't own The Hunger Games.**

**Please read, enjoy and may the odds be ever in you favor.**

**Don't forget to review!**

…

**Chapter One**

**...**

"No!" I scream awake.

It takes me a moment to realize that I'm in my bedroom, or at least what's left that still needs to be packed. "Katniss? Are you okay?" Says the sweet voice of my little sister from the other side of the room.

"I'm fine." I lie. And she knows it.

She sighs and I hear the mattress of her bed move. She comes to my side and lays down next to me. "What is it? More nightmares? Do you want to talk about it?"

Now it's my turn to sigh. I've been having nightmares since I was eleven. My dad died on a mining accident when I was that age. Now five years later I still wake up screaming for him. At first it was just the same, the mine explosion and me watching even though I wasn't there when it happened. But it started to get worse within two years later, when I started to see that ones that are still alive and I care about, die. Just like today.

"No, I'm fine little duck." I tell her. She knows that I hate to talk about it, but still asks me to. Hoping that I'll open up to her. I turn to look at her; there is enough light in the room for me to see her. Sometimes I wonder how is it possible that we're sisters. We're so different.

Not only on the outside, but on the inside as well. She looks just like our mother, with soft blond hair, and beautiful blue eyes. I, on the other side I got our father's look; dark straight hair, olive skin and grey eyes.

She's sweet and innocent, I'm sullen and hostile. She's positive, I hate this world. She forgave our mother, I didn't. You see, when my father died, I not only lost a father but a mother as well. Part of her died with him. She'd sit on her bed and stare at wall with empty red eyes; she left us on our own. With my sister being seven I knew I had to take care of our broken family. I started using the money that my mom and dad had saved, but eventually we run out.

I was pretty sure that it was it. We didn't had anything to eat, I started to freak out when my sister's cheeks were losing color and was slightly losing weight. But I didn't give up, instead I started to do little jobs like cutting grass on other houses; still it wasn't enough.

A family friend, Sae –which everyone referred as Greasy Sae- offered me a job helping on her food business. I didn't get much paid but it was a start. I started to hunt on the woods, my father used to take me there and teach me how to use a bow and arrow. My mother slowly started to come back to reality, and eventually went back to work to the Hospital as a nurse. My sister Primrose –Prim– was so happy and instantly forgave her, but I couldn't.

I couldn't forgive the many times we went to sleep with our belly empty, or the times that I would see Prim brushing her hair and telling her about her day, waiting for a movement, an answer; thing that never happened.

I don't exactly hate my mother; she's my mother after all. But the principal reason of it is that Prim begged me so hard to give her a chance; she knows I can't deny her anything, so I did it for Prim's sake. Starting with saying 'good morning' and not running away when she hugged me.

She knows that I do it for my sister; but she still keeps trying for me to forgive her.

"Are you excited about tomorrow?" Says Prim snapping me out of my thoughts.

_Tomorrow_.

"As hard as I can be." I tell her sarcastically. Our mom got a job on Florida, and as a result we'll be moving there _tomorrow_. My mother's sister, Effie Trinket –Abernathy now- , is offering us to stay there, apparently she has a big house and she's more than willing to let us stay with her and her husband.

"Don't be like that. I bet it will be fun." Prim says. I smile; of course she will be exited. It's a new house that is close to the beach. "And it also can be a new start you know."

"Maybe," I say.

"Just try to have some fun this summer. Please?"

"Okay." She grins.

"I thought that it would take some more convincing. Sometimes you're way too stubborn." And with that she goes back to her bed. Five minutes later her breathing calms and I know she's sleep again.

She has spend the last week telling me how exited she is and how much fun we're going to have. That's easy for her to say, she's twelve, beautiful and no one can't help but love her. It'll be easier for her to get used to our new life in there than it'll be for me.

…

The next morning it goes back to the usual, packing the rest; which it doesn't takes longer. We have been doing it for days and it's not like we have much stuff.

We have breakfast. Prim goes over to say good-bye to her friends. I know that she's excited about leaving but she'll be sad lo leave everything behind. Another reason why we shouldn't move. I tried to talk to my mother about it, but it didn't work. She had already made a decision and it wasn't going to change.

I hear a knock on the door and I go to open it.

"Gale," I say at the sight of my only and best friend. I met him when my dad died and I started to hunt, he had lost his father on the same explosion that killed mine. He was on the woods when I had saw him. We slowly started to become hunting partners, he had my back and I had his. Then without anyone telling we had become friends. He took care of my sister and mother; I took care of his brothers, her mom and little sister.

"Hey, Catnip," He's standing there with a small sad smile in his face. We look so alike not only on our personality but on looks too, same hair, same eyes, and same skin. At difference of Prim, he really could look like my sibling. The last time I saw him was when I told him I was leaving. It was this Monday, the last day of school, on his graduation, him being two older years than I.

"_What is it Catnip? You've been acting weird for a while now." He said as we were walking on the woods. I stopped walking, and turned to look at him. He was already looking at me like he has been doing for a while now. _

_We had been friends for years, and there has never been nothing romantic between us. I've always considered myself as her little sister like I thought of him like an older brother. But lately he had been acting different; by standing a little too close of me, leaving his hand on my shoulder longer than necessary, sometimes even trying to hold my hand. But the most common was that he would stare at me when I wasn't looking, with a different look on his eyes. Just like then._

_I sighed. "I have to tell you something. And it's important." I had told him._

"_Is that why you've been so distracted lately?"_

_I nodded. "It has been the only thing on my mind." I had admitted._

"_I had wanted to tell you something too." He took another step closer._

"_Oh?" I say, but I needed to tell him. "Gale. I'm moving to Florida."_

"_What?! No you can't just go!" He cursed. "It can't be like that. I wasn't supposed to be like that." He kept saying that more like to himself._

_He took a deep breath. "Catnip, I- I…" He didn't finished, I don't know why but I felt relive that he didn't said anything. Then he took my face in his hands and kissed me._

_I didn't knew how to react, that was my first kiss. I felt a lot of emotions on my stomach; none of them pleasant. He was my best friend! My brother! He had no right to feel like that! But apparently it didn't matter, because he was kissing me._

_I finally went out of shock and pushed him away from me. He looked surprised. "Gale.. You can't… You can't just Kiss me because I'm leaving!" Now I was angry. How dare he?!_

"_I love you, Katniss. I though you felt the same way. I thought that that was what you were going to tell me." He tried to take my hands, I didn't let him. Now he looked pissed. "You don't love me do you?"_

_I shook my head no. "Gale, I love you. Not in the same way; I can't love you the way you want me to. You are like my brother and I thought that I was like your sister. You're my best friend."_

_He sighed. "When are you leaving?" He asked not meeting my eyes._

"_On Friday."_

"_This Friday?" I nodded. "Okay, see you." And just like that he was gone._

Now four days later of avoiding me, here he is. "Well are you going to let me in?" He asks.

I move to the side to let him in. We go to the kitchen and take a sit. "I'm sorry," He says. I don't say anything; I just down look at my hands. "Please forgive me. I am really sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you. I shouldn't have said anything, but I can't let you go if you hate me."

"I don't hate you," I say in neutral voice. We're quiet for a while.

"I just came to say good-bye." He says. My mother, Prim and I went to his house to say good-bye yesterday. He wouldn't go downstairs, so I just saw his family; his mother Hazelle, wished us good luck and said that she'll call soon. His brothers Vick and Rory. And Posy.

"We were there yesterday."

"I know. I was a jerk."

I smile. "Yeah, you were."

He smiles back. "I'm sorry. I better go now." He stands up.

I follow him, on the door, I hug him. "Bye, Gale."

"Bye, Catnip. Don't doubt on calling. And Don't forget to do it when you get there."

"I won't."

**...**

"Everything's set." Says my mom. "Ready to go?"

Prim nods excited. "Yes."

And with that we go into the car, and drive to our new home.

…

**So that was Chapter One. **

**Please tell me what you think of it! Don't forget to review. If you have any suggestions please tell me. Tell me if you want me to continue. Remember next chapter will be longer. See you next Friday!**

**Love,**

**MellarkLovesEverdeen**


	2. Chapter Two: New beginnings

**Hey Everyone! This is the second chapter, hope you like it. Also I want to thank the reviews that I have and to the ones that read this. We'll be meeting Peeta Mellark in this chapter.**

**I don't own The Hunger Games.**

**Please read, enjoy and may the odds be ever in you favor.**

**Don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

When I wake up, we're still on the car. The air is still hitting my face, Prim's head is still resting on my shoulder, but there is something new.

"Prim, wake up." I whisper softly and shake her slightly. She stirs and sits back with a yawn. And then gasps. I smile.

"It's beautiful." She says. And she's right. We have a full watch of the ocean, the reflection of the sun on the water could almost blind you. Still it's impossible to stop looking.

"How long till we get there?" Prim asks to our mother.

"A couple of minutes." She calls back.

Prim turns to me. "It's amazing that we'll be living here, don't you think?"

For the first time in days I actually think so. "Yeah."

* * *

"We're here."

When they said a big house, I didn't expected this. It's a three floor mansion, it has two of balconies on the front and it's painted with white. The door opens, and a strawberry blond woman appears. She's dressed in pink, and has a big smile on her face. It's my Aunt Effie.

She walks to us and hugs us. "I can't believe you're finally here! Oh! This is so exiting! Prim! Look at you, you look just like your mother at your age! You've grown too much!" And then I tune out, don't get me wrong, I love my Aunt, but she can be… irritating…

"Oh, my God! Katniss! You look amazing; you're a beautiful young lady! You look like your dad!" And keeps babbling on and on. I only smile and nod sometimes. "Well come on in we have a big, big, big day!"

And she's right, we get our stuff from the car and some men take them inside. We follow. The house it's beautiful, and big. Apparently on the first floor there is a studio, a kitchen, one bathroom, one dinning place, a big garage and my uncle's office. They have abasement. On the second floor there is my Aunt's room along with another, which it'll be my mother's; on the third floor are two bedrooms; One will be mine and the other will be Prim's.

I can tell she's exited for having her own room.

I get to mine, and I hear Prim's scream in delight from across the hallway.

It's painted with soft green, and I have a lot of space. There is a big bed on the center. Two night tables –one on each side of the bed-. A desk on one side of the room. On the windows is a small sitting place. Add that to the two small couches on the center. There is a door on the right side. I open it and my eyes widen. It's a closet, with a dressing area, this room itself it's of the size of my older bedroom which I shared with Prim.

On the end of it is another door, which happens to be my bathroom. This is way too much. For a moment I feel sick. It's a lot. More from what I could have asked for. I know I will never stop owing my aunt for everything that she's doing. I start to hear Prim's bounced steps and I calm down a little. She's happy, so this is worth it; still I can't help but to feel sad that everything I've given to her it was barely enough, and now she has everything she needs and I didn't even helped for it to happen.

With a sigh, I get out of the closet and notice for the first time a door that it's made of glass. I open it to find out that leads to a balcony. On the right side it has two chairs and a small table on the middle of those, the left one it's empty.

But what I love the most it's the view. It has a view of what it's supposed to be the backyard, to my surprise I find the beach having a sunset. It's not far from the house. So I can see some guys surfing and hanging out. One of them catches my eye. It's a boy. He has blond hair, I can tell. But that's it.

I hear footsteps behind me. "Katniss, this is amazing!" I turn to my smiling young sister. "My room looks just like yours, except that it's painted with blue. And the balcony has a view to the front."

"That's great." I tell her. And I mean it. I look back to the boy as he laughs about something.

"I know! I can't believe the beach it's our backyard!"

I chuckle. "Me neither."

"Aunt Effie says dinner will be ready soon."

"Thanks." The guy turns and looks at me in the eye he smiles and I blink.

"Oh, and Katniss? Stop watching that guy, you may start to drool," I take my eyes off from the guy and glare at Prim. She grins. "See? It wasn't that hard."

* * *

The dinner it's anything but silence. Prim keeps asking things to Effie. Our Uncle Haymitch stares at her in amusement. I think we all do.

"If you want tomorrow we can go shopping. I know this place that I think you may like…" And I tune out.

After dinner Prim and I go upstairs watch TV in my room and put our pajamas. I'm laying in my bed staring at the ceiling. Waiting for sleep to come, but it doesn't. I finally get tired after two hours and with a sigh I get up. Grab my keys and head downstairs.

I open the door of the back and head to the beach, it doesn't take long for me to get close, I feel the soft air on my hair and relax. I take a sit on the sand and stare at the water. After a moment I hear footsteps, but I don't turn. I keep staring at the ocean, if earlier I thought that the reflection of the sun was beautiful. Now I think that the reflection of the moon its breath taking.

"Beautiful isn't it?" says a voice from behind. I startle and turn to the sound to find a boy looking at me. "I'm sorry if I scared you," he says as he takes a sit next to me.

I frown. "You didn't. You just surprised me, I didn't expected anyone to be here," I look at him closer and a breath caught my throat. It's the guy from earlier, the one I was staring when Prim came. Up close he's more attractive. His blond hair shines on the moonlight and his incredible crystal-blue eyes seem to take my attention.

He looks at me amused. "I don't think we've seen each other before. I'm Peeta," he says as he pulls out his hand for me to shake it.

I stare at it for a moment, and then eventually I pull mine out. "Katniss."

He smiles. "You just got here right? To the city, I mean."

I stare at him. "How do you know?"

"I saw you earlier today on that balcony," he motions to my Aunt's house. "And since the Abernathy's don't have any daughters, I just suspected. Well, that and my father told me that Effie's sister was coming with her family." He says with a playful smile. And I feel a warm feeling on my stomach.

"Effie is my Aunt," I say nodding.

"And, are you staying with her?"

"Yes," I don't know why he's asking me this and more importantly, why am I answering him? I look at him through the corner of my eye, fortunately my hair covers my face. His looking right at me with a smile and I can't stop the next words that come out of my mouth. "You smile a lot, you know?"

He laughs and I can feel my cheeks burning. Stupid thing to say. "Is that so?"

"Yes," I say again, angrily this time. He must sense my change of humor because he stops laughing, but keeps the smile. I huff and roll my eyes and continue to stare at the water.

"So," he clears his throat. "Why did you decide to come?"

"You'll have to be more specific," I look at him. "Why did I move here or why am I here on the beach?"

"Both, I think."

I sigh. "My mom got offered a job at the hospital and I'm here because I couldn't sleep." I say shortly.

"Your mom got offered a job just for the summer or permanently?"

"Permanently, or at least that's what she said." His eyes light up a little and his smile widens.

"Great! You're going to love here." He says enthusiastically. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll be with my sister and Aunt."

"You have a sister?" He asks. I look into his eyes and I see that he actually wants to know.

I nod. "Her name is Primrose or Prim for short, she's twelve."

"Primrose and Katniss, aren't those flowers?" He smirks.

I smirk back. "Isn't it Peeta a bread?"

He chuckles and nods. "Yeah, my parents used to own a bakery, but I'm not the only one that suffered the consequences. My older brother has one too."

I don't know why; but I find myself wanting to know more. "What's his name?"

"Rye. The oldest of the three got lucky. His name is Marcus. We used to joke that it was a way punish us for the things that we were going to do on the future."

I giggle. For the first time in more than five years I giggled. "And have you actually taken that punishment for a reason?" I ask raising my eyebrow.

He smiles. "You'll have to find out with the pass of the time." For some stupid reason I blush.

"The list is that long?"

He shrugs, still smiling. "You'll have to find out." He says again.

I smile. "Looks like it."

* * *

" Oh, come Katniss just try it on!" says my sister for the fifth time. I groan and take the orange dress along with another ton of clothes. My aunt, my mom, Prim and I are on a clothing store. They insisted for me try a lot of clothes, but that's not the worse. I didn't even get the chance of choose any of it.

I go to try the clothes. As I'm changing I think about Peeta; the way I could talk to him, open up without feeling uncomfortable. After of what it seems like an eternity I tried all they wanted me too. Apparently everything was necessary and they ended up buying it ignoring my protests. By the time we visited a lot of stores I have enough to fill the whole closet.

On the afternoon we go to eat something on a restaurant. A waiter takes us to our table in which they are already two other women that instantly greet us. I learn that their names are Cressida and Atala. They end up gossip or as they called it 'filling in' my mom on what she missed this whole time. I turn to look at Prim who looks as annoyed as I.

The food arrives.

"Prim, maybe you could visit our neighbor. Her name is Rue, I think you may like her; she's your age." Effie says. With that Prim actually enjoys the conversation.

We finally get to the house, and put everything on its place. We have dinner and we go to our rooms. I sigh and fall on the bed, waiting for sleep.

* * *

The next morning everything is quiet, I enjoy that for a while.

There's a soft knock on the door that could only belong to my sister. "Come in."

The door opens and I turn. There is Prim standing already dressed and beaming. "Good morning Kitty!"

I cringe at the nickname. She giggles. "Get up! Today we're visiting!"

"Really?" I say as I get up as and walk to the closet.

"Yes! So go take a shower, I'll pick your outfit today."

I sigh and do as she says. Twenty minutes later I'm already dressed and brushing my hair. "Hurry up, Katniss!"

I go downstairs and see Prim talking to a girl that looks to be about her age. She looks a lot like Prim, except that she has brown skin, chocolate brown eyes and dark hair. Next to her there is man about my age, he has the same looks like Rue. But his facial expressions are rough, yet, he looks friendly. My sister turns to see me and introduces me to the small brunette. Rue. I like her. She reminds me of Prim. And introduces to the man as Thresh; Rue's brother.

He seems nice, but short of words. Sort of like me. I think we may get along. Even get to be friends.

_Friends._

Friend! Gale! I completely forgot about calling him! What would he be thinking? Would he be angry at me?

I sigh. I'll just call him later and apologize. He won't be mad right?

* * *

**Chapter two! Please don't forget to review. Reviews make me smile and makes chapters longer. Tell me if you're liking the story so far.**

**Love,**

**MellarkLovesEverdeen**


	3. Chapter Three: Meeting new people

**Hello there! I want to say thank you for those who like the story so far.**

**Sorry for taking so long. I have no excuse. But here it is!  
**

**Thanks to:**

**CuteBrunetteThatLovesHG192**

**Pavlova65**

**Mrsdavidlambert**

**cjo55**

**For your reviews of the 2nd Chapter.**

**I don't own The Hunger Games.**

**Please read, enjoy and may the odds be ever in you favor.**

**Don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

We're walking around the place. I do really like it here. It's not as peaceful like my woods, but, I think I'll be fine. Prim and Rue instantly became best friends and decided to spend every moment together; leaving me and Thresh alone. I don't mind, he's fun and friendly. We've been talking for a while now. I know that he has a girlfriend named Johanna. Apparently, she's crazy.

He tells me stories about her and I don't think I've ever laugh so hard in my life.

We keep walking when we hear something. "Hey, Thresh!"

He stops walking and I do too. A guy comes over. He's attractive. He has bronzed hair, and beautiful sea green eyes. He's tanned, that's for sure. More than half of people in here are. He's wearing a smug smile, probably the one that every girl would fall for; but for some reason it makes me want to snort.

"And who's this beautiful lady?" He winks. I roll my eyes.

"Finnick, leave the poor girl alone." A girl says. She is beautiful, she has eyes like Finnick but hers are softer. She has reddish-brown hair that falls past her shoulders. And a sweet smile on her lips.

"And deny her the pleasure of meeting me? Now, why would I do that?"

The girl rolls her eyes, and turns to me. "Don't listen to him."

I smile. "Is he always like that?"

Her smile returns. "All the time."

Finnick huffs and pretends to be offended. "Oh, you know it's true, Finn." Thresh says laughing.

"I'm Annie," The green-eyed girl says. "And this is Finnick."

"Katniss," I say.

They smile. "I'll call you Kit-Kat!" exclaims Finnick. I groan. "What? That's my favorite chocolate."

I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Hi, Katniss," Prim says as she walks with Rue to us.

"Hey, where were you?"

"I was showing her around," Rue says. "Hi, Finnick! Hi, Annie!"

They greet her with jokes around them. They instantly take a liking on Prim, and I can't blame them. Time passes quickly before I know it, it's three already. Annie suggests going to eat something. Finnick agrees, I hesitate but after Prim begs, I agree, too. "Great!" Says Annie cheerfully. "I'll let the guys know."

* * *

We end up at some place I don't remember the name. But it does smell good. "They're here." Says Finnick, and heads to a big table with some people in there. "C'mon, Kit-Kat!" He says in a sing-song voice. I sigh and follow him.

There are three chairs occupied. Thresh introduce each one of them to Prim and I. We take a seat. "So, Katniss. How are you liking here?" Asks me a girl named Clove.

"It's pacific," I say helplessly. "I like it." She smiles and turns to the rest of the group. "Where's Peeta?" she asks. And I feel like I'm about to choke. It can't be him.

"He said he was on his way," Answers a boy named Cato, who has his arm around Clove. _Please, please, _I think. _Don't let it be him. Don't let it be him._

"Hey guys," says a voice from behind. It reminds me of the first time that I ever heard that voice.

A soft yet strong voice.

His voice.

Peeta's voice.

"What took you so long?" Half says half yells Finnick, before sigh dramatically.

I finally turn to see him. He hasn't notice me. He rolls his eyes. "Delly."

Johanna – Thresh girlfriend – rolls her eyes, too. "Of course that happened."

Peeta looks around and his eyes stop on me. He smiles and I feel everyone eyes on us. I start to blush. I hate attention. "Hi, Katniss."

"Hey," I say.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Asks Finnick.

"Yes." Says Peeta.

"Since when?" Asks Prim.

"Last night." I say. "On the beach."

"How-"

"So that's that." I say really fast looking down.

I'm not sure of how or why but he ends up sitting next to me. I look at Finnick and Annie, they're smirking. That leaves me confused.

We ordered food, and keep going. I paid attention and learned that Cato – a blond one with cold blue eyes – and Clove – brunette with blue eyes – are dating. Finnick and Annie are dating as well. And Johanna – a girl with brown short hair and big brown eyes – it's crazy as hell.

It turned out to be easy to talk to them. I mostly talk to Peeta.

Johanna is telling a story when three girls walk in and I'm instantly filled with nauseas and sickness for their extremely sweet perfume. They are barely wearing anything and their face is full of makeup. The three of them are blond and they giggle as they walk by. "Oh, look who's here," says the one with green eyes in an extremely high chipped voice. Everyone in the table groans.

"Peety!" says a yellow haired girl with blue eyes. Then she giggles. I can't help but compare the sound to the one of a choking parrot. I resist the urge to snort at the thought. Peeta on the other hand, curses under his breath and it takes me a moment to realize she's talking to him.

"Hi, Delly," he says annoyed, either she doesn't notice or she just it's too stupid to do it.

"What are you doing here?" says Johanna, she almost spits in her face. "Is it seriously not enough for you to stalk him at school?"

"School it's over," she says matter-of-factly. I decide she's stupid. She has technically just admitted that she stalks him.

"Get a life," says Johanna. Everyone laughs at that, I even chuckle a little. Delly and Glimmer, I heard someone call the green eyed one like that – Ugh, that it's a ridiculous name – anyway they glare at everyone in the table and Cashmere the one with brown eyes flirts with Finnick. Then Johanna adds, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"None of you business," snaps Glimmer.

"Well, then go and do your business on some other part," snaps back Clove. They huff and start to walk away, not before Delly winks at Peeta, and for some reason that makes me angry. I can't be jealous. I don't have any reasons to.

"Who was that?" asks Prim, I had almost forgotten she was here.

"Oh, that?" says Johanna. "Those are the sluts from school. And Delly it's Peeta's personal stalker."

Peeta rolls his eyes. "And Johanna's favorite person."

"Shut up!"

* * *

We finished eating and left to the beach. On the way there somehow I ended up alone with Peeta with the rest walking ahead us. I didn't mind though; it was comfortable and we didn't seem to have any awkward silences. I guess it's hard to do that with me asking tons of questions.

"What's with Delly?" I say to him out of nowhere.

He looks at me in the eye. "I wish I knew. A year ago I had agreed to take her to the prom. I didn't even like her. I did it because she kept pressing on and on and eventually I gave up."

"That sounds like you actually know. What happened then?"

"She just got the idea on her head that I liked her back and she wouldn't leave alone," he pauses for a moment. "She always gets whatever she wants. And unfortunately I became part of that list."

"Why did she got that idea in her head? That you liked her back, I mean."

He shrugs. "Who knows what happens in her head."

"Probably not much," I say. He laughs a little and gives me a charming smile. "And she's been stalking you since then?"

"Yes," he says dryly but his smile betrays him. "You ask a lot of things, you know?"

I feel the corner of my lips starting to twitch up. I had say the same thing to him except that I told him he smiles a lot. "Is that so?"

"Yes," his intense sapphire blue eyes stare back at me with an expression I can't read. "C'mon they're leaving us behind."

Just then I realize we have stopped walking and we're staring at each other and the only thing I'm sure about is that my cheeks burning. I flash at him a tiny smile and start to walk again. I hear him chuckle as he starts to follow me.

The day passes slow and simple.

The next thing I know it's Friday. It has been officially one week since I got here. Right now I am at Annie's house with Clove and Johanna. They're talking about a date that Annie and Finnick had. "And he was so sweet!" exclaims Annie. "There were lilies, my favorite flower, everywhere."

I smile slightly. Annie it's so childlike in the sense that she exclaims with happiness, she finds the good on anything. I guess that's why she's with Finnick; she's sweet and he can be arrogant and a flirt. They complement each other. The thought of Peeta comes to my mind. Two days ago Johanna had said that we would be perfect for each other, I had rolled my eyes and didn't said anything. I can't fall in love, what if it happens to me the same thing that happened to my mom? I can't live depending of someone, not only it's a way to make yourself less efficient; but if you're not careful enough, it can destroy you.

Take my mom as the example.

She depended on my father and when he was gone, so was she. That can't happen to me. Prim always insists that it wasn't her fault.

"_She had no control over the situation."_ Prim would say.

But how can I forgive her when she left us on our own? We all missed him, but I didn't leave my family alone when they were almost dying; I did the opposite. I took care of them and I was only eleven. She being a full grown woman didn't.

She has gotten better, that's for sure. However I will never forget what she did. If I ever open myself to someone like my mom, would I end up like that?

* * *

**That's it! Sorry it's short but I wanted to pull in this chapter the reason of why she can't let herself go like that. Review your comments, it's always nice to read those.**

**Love,**

**MellarkLovesEverdeen**


End file.
